Multi-conductor ribbon cables of this type are generally made up of insulated solid or stranded signal conductors separated and spaced apart at fixed distances by webs of the same or different insulation as that covering the conductor. Solid or stranded metal drain wires are included, usually at the edge of the cable to provide grounding of the cable. Metal shielding, such as perforated copper foil or braided nickel-plated copper in the plane of the cable is provided on one or both sides of the plane of the signal conductors. Within the body of the cable, often at the edge of the cable are provided one or more solid or stranded conductive drain wires which provide grounding of the shielding. Where the insulation of the cable is polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) or porous expanded PTFE, it has been found that the position of the drain wires with respect to the signal wires of the cable has often been difficult to control, since the drain wire does not always properly adhere to insulation such as polytetrafluoroethylene and comes loose within the insulation. This looseness results in uncertain positioning of the drain wire within the cable for group termination of the drain wires along with the signal conductors to an insulation displacement connector.